


Trick-Or-Treat 🎃

by RumbleFish14



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby Gallavich, Crushes, Developing Friendships, Flirting, Halloween, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 19:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Ian gets robbed on Halloween and Mickey helps him get revenge 👻 🍬 🎃





	Trick-Or-Treat 🎃

**Author's Note:**

> Was in a Halloween mood last night and this happened.....idk

Trick-Or-Treat  
(Gallavich oneshot)

Ian sat on the curb, panting heavily as he tried not to cry over the loss. He had run for almost a mile trying to catch them, losing one shoe and his mask in the process and he still hadn't been able to keep up.

His candy was long gone. 

It was Halloween night, he had dressed up in Lip's old Ghostface costume plastic knife with fake blood and the mask that leaked blood when you squeezed the button. Just a hand-me-down one since money was too tight to spend on costumes for one night of fun; Fiona's words. 

Mandy had long since chased after some boy, leaving him to walk the dark streets alone. Well, not alone. The streets were filled with kids, all about his age; 13 going on 17, but he was alone as he made his way from house to house. Squeezing the button that was on the palm of his black glove, making the white face ooze blood whenever someone opened the door. 

Trick-or-treat; over and over again. 

His entire pillowcase had been full of candy from the last three hours of walking up and down the shitty streets of the South Side. Ian was on his last house when it happened, when Jake and his asshole friends, three years older than him and twice his height had run up behind him, shoved him down, swiped his mask as he fell and and took the candy. 

Even with a busted knee and bloody palms, Ian got back on his feet and ran after them. It didn't do any good, they had long since disappeared, leaving him alone and worn out, candyless. Now he had nothing to show for all that hard work. 

Kids were still walking around from house to house with their friends. Despite the cold and the candy that was probably tampered with, they still managed to have fun. Laughing and playing pranks, teepee every other house, egg the doors that didn't have a light on. Normal stuff. 

It would be easy to find another way to carry candy as he made his way back up the streets, but the fun had been taken out of it for him. He was too upset to go home empty handed, hearing the criticism of his older brother who would most likely blame him for the entire thing. "Shoulda ran harder, shoulda fought back, don't be a punk." Real words of encouragement, not. 

So, he sat there. On the curb as the world moved around him, while everyone but him had the time of their lives. If anyone asked him what torture felt like, he would describe this moment vividly. In detail. 

Giddy laughter beside him drew his attention. Ian looked up, watching as a flock of kids screamed their way down the street, behind them; a racing lunatic on his bike tossing eggs at them going full speed down that hill. Ian cracked his first smile of the night as he watched them scatter, dropping handfuls of candy as they went. 

"Pussies!!" The kid screams, giggling as his bike slowed. 

Ian recognized him instantly as Mandy's older brother, Mickey. A few years older than he and Mandy which meant Mickey was around Jake's age, the asshole who swiped his shit. Great, just what he needed. His smile turned back into a glare and glanced away from the older boy, choosing to stick his plastic knife in the ground at his feet as he pictured Jake's stupid face. 

"Well, well," Mickey half sang as he peddled on his bike around him. "Got a Gallagher on the loose."

Ian rolled his eyes. Mickey was that kid where you didn't know what to think. He could be nice if he wanted, but he hardly wanted. He could be as mean as a snake, or he could be indifferent. There was no telling which side you'd get when coming across him and Ian was not in the mood, even when he did think Mickey was kinda cute, even when those annoying girly butterflies flared in his stomach. 

"No candy?" Mickey asked as he chewed a mini snickers bar, still making circles around the kid. 

Ian shook his head. 

"Well, no wrappers means you didn't eat it and no bag means it was swiped, right?" Mickey asked, putting both feet on the ground.

"Yeah." Ian answered quietly, just now noticing the backpack on Mickey's shoulders. "If you're gonna rub it in, save it. I'm not in the mood."

Mickey clicked his tongue. "Let me guess, blue pillow case with white stripes?"

Ian finally looked up, nodding. 

"Saw Jake with it. Asshole snatched it right?"

"Yeah, him and pair of assholes. Didn't even have the balls to fight over it. Pushed me from behind and took it." Ian hissed, wondering when the rules of the South Side changed from fighting to a snatch and grab with no confrontation.

Mickey huffed as he unwrapped another bar of chocolate. "Jake is a pussy man. He can't fight for shit."

Ian chuckled. "Guess that explains why he didn't bother. How do you know?"

"Tried to swipe my shit earlier. Punched him in the face and he ran like a bitch." Mickey grinned and showed Ian his bloody knuckles. "Wanna get it back?"

Ian was surprised at the offer. Mickey wasn't a helpful guy, not even to underdogs like him. But he was always into payback and raising a little hell, so it kinda made sense. 

"Probably ate half that shit," Ian huffed, annoyed still. "Slobbered on the rest. I'd just dump it."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Mickey jumped off his bike, his own pillowcase full of candy and took a seat on the curb. "Here."

Ian turned in time to see a twix bar come flying at his face before he caught it with a smile. "Thanks." He ripped into it, nearly groaning. Making Mickey laugh. Ian learned quickly that he liked the sound. 

"Mandy ditch you?"

"Yup, some of her friends or some shit." Ian tossed the wrapper behind him, only to catch another piece of candy from Mickey. "You still terrorizing little kids?"

Mickey grinned as he popped a piece of gum into his mouth. "Always. That's what half the night is all about. Wanna come?"

An invitation to freak people out was like getting a golden ticket to The Wonka Factory. Mickey hated people, never invited them to wreak havoc with him. Ian was being surprised over and over tonight by him. Sharing candy, offering to get his candy back, now the invite. Those butterflies cheered for him to say yes and he wondered if Mickey would be able to hear them. 

"I'd rather not scare the little ones Mickey," Ian chuckled when Mickey huffed and made a very suggestive movement with his hand. "What else you got planned?"

Mickey smiled again. "Well, I have about two dozen eggs left to throw, three or four rolls of toilet paper and some crazy string, now I need a house for the finale."

Revenge was sweet indeed, almost as sweet as that candy. 

"I think I know the perfect house." Ian grinned, standing up. "We need to hit Jake's house."

Mickey whooped loudly as he stood, candy wrappers blowing into the wind. "Fuck yeah we do. Got a bike, mask?"

Ian shook his head. "Bike is at home, asshole took my mask."

"Figures." He took off his backpack and dug through it until he found another mask. "Good thing I bring more than one."

Ian caught it quickly, not at all bothered that it was a simple Voorhees mask. He slipped it on, making Mickey smile as he mimicked the sounds. "Got a bike in there too?"

Mickey scuffed and handed Ian the bag as he mounted the bike. "Funny Gallagher, but no. But I have pegs on the back, just hold on and don't drop the ammo."

Fuck the candy and that shitty mask. This shit, planning a little revenge mayhem with Mickey was far better than a truck load of candy. 

Ian slung the bag around his back and stood on the pegs, hands on Mickey's shoulders as he took off like a bat outta hell down the hill. Mickey jumped curbs and potholes, whooping like a maniac down the street and Ian could only laugh and copy the sounds. 

Halloween was fucking awsome. Just like Mickey was.

By the time they pulled up to Jake's parents' house, that assholes bike was halfway flipped over in the grass. Ian jumped off, making sure the eggs didn't crack as Mickey quietly set his own bike down and asked for the bag. 

"Asshole called it quits early." Mickey smiled. "What a bitch."

Ian grinned and held his hand out as a full carton of eggs was handed to him, along with a roll of toilet paper and a can of silly string. Mickey took the rest but he had a screwdriver in one hand. 

"Any place you wanna start?" Ian asked through the mask, giddy with excitement.

"Eggs make a loud ass noise when it's quiet so that shit is last." Mickey glanced over the pricey yard. "Start with the toilet paper, get trees since you're taller and I'll get the fence."

Ian nodded, practically vibrating. 

"Then we do the cars in silly string, just to piss off his parents."

Ian laughed. "What's the screwdriver for?"

Mickey grinned and pointed to Jake's brand new bike. "Just gonna snatch some of his shit like he snatched yours. Fair is fair, right?"

Those butterflies took over his entire body at the moment. Creating a tornado of emotion. 

"Fair is fair." Ian grinned, sticking his fist out for Mickey to bump it with his own. He did, smiling and they each took off. 

Ian hit the trees, tossing the roll up and watching it spin down, over and over until both big ass trees were covered. Mickey got the fence, pushing the roll in and out of the slats, making a big fucking mess. 

They met back at the cars, out of breath and laughing so hard Ian snorted. They each shook a can and emptied both cans on the nice BMW that belonged to Jake's mom and the new Lexus that was his dads. Ian drew a dick on the window, laughing his ass off when Mickey did the same on the other car.

"Fuck, this is so fucking great." Ian laughed, breathing heavily as he knelt beside the bike.

Mickey nodded, quickly unscrewing the handlebars and back tire. He tossed the tire into the street and pushed the bars into his bag, zipping it up around them. "Let's see how he gets to school tomorrow."

Ian laughed until he nearly fell over, pushing his mask up like Mickey did. "I bet you ten bucks they make his ass walk." He held his hand out.

Mickey gripped it, smiling. "Bet. He probably won't show at all."

Ian let go before he did something stupid, like lean in and kiss that devilish smirk on his lips. "Egg time?" He asked, pulling his mask back down. 

Mickey pulled his down too, egg carton in hand. "Egg time."

They both mounted Mickey's bike, making for a quick getaway for when the lights came on. They were close enough to throw them, and each threw one after another after another until both cartons were empty and the light finally came on

"Pussy!!" Mickey yelled as he peddled away, feeling Ian's body quake with laughter.

"Fuck!!" Ian screamed, arms out wide as he leaned against Mickey's back. "I fucking love Halloween!"

They rode the long way home. Ian dug into the bag, getting candy after candy, he'd pass Mickey whatever one he demanded and took one for himself, leaving a trail of wrappers all the way back to their part of town. 

Ian jumped off as his house came into view, he stuffed the mask into the bag and handed it back with a smile. "Thanks, that shit was awesome."

Mickey grinned. "Fuck yes it was. But next time, you get your own bike or you fuckin peddle cuz your ass is heavy."

"Next time?" Ian asked with a playful smirk, knowing Mickey saw it only made it better.

"You think I only do this shit on Halloween?" Mickey asked, eyebrows lifted. "I do this at least twice a week."

"I'll be ready next time, even got some spray paint and fireworks in the basement."

Mickey's responding grin was fucking beautiful. 

"Good, it's a date." Mickey smiled at the shocked look on Ian's face. "I'll bring the beer."

Ian felt like his heart just Hulked out of his chest and climbed back on Mickey's bike, begging to go with him. A date with Mickey Milkovich. Fucking epic.

Ian backed up, afraid of Mickey changing his mind if and when he said something girly. "I'll bring the weed." He smiled because winking was definitely too girly. "Later Mick, and thanks."

Mickey winked as he took off. "Later Gallagher."

"Son of a bitch." Ian breathed heavily as he climbed the steps to see Lip coming out the door. He was in such a good mood, not even Lip's smartass mouth could bring him down.

"What, no candy?" Lip asked, looking for the missing pillowcase from their room.

Ian giggled. "Fuck the candy."


End file.
